


In The Sky So Loud and Clear

by The_Exile



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gold Saucer (Compilation of FFVII), implied possible Cloud/Barret, implied possible eating of chocobos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Tifa takes Aerith on a Gold Saucer date while Cloud and Barret are on their own date. They have a conversation on the way up there.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	In The Sky So Loud and Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/gifts).



Tifa briefly wondered how Cloud and Barrett were getting on together. Had they actually gone on a date too or were they just grudgingly accepting each other as they appeared to do so often? Both had pretty irascible personalities but it was hard to know what either was thinking most of the time. Maybe you could bond over both being antisocial, she mused. 

She chuckled under her breath at the mental image of the burly activist and the sullen mercenary on a traditional date together, drinking tea in a cafe and holding hands watching the sunset, then went back to more immediate and pressing concerns, such as which chocobo she should bet on. Presents, too; she needed to find a gift that Aerith, quite a mysterious woman herself sometimes, would actually like, and not just smile and accept in order to be polite. She considered a stuffed toy of some kind. Aerith loves flowers, she mused, and, while they didn't sell flowers in the gift shop, plushies were the next smallest, cutest, most brightly coloured thing. 

She pondered a plush Moogle. Aerith had reacted with interest to Moogles before, when Tifa described the coin-operated Moogle-raising game. In fact, she'd gotten that weird, faraway look in her eyes, the slightly glowy one she'd mistaken for Mako contamination the first time she saw it. When she got that look, Aerith often talked about things that Tifa didn't know about, didn't know anyone else who was an expert on it. Not that Tifa had ever been to one of the sectors with a proper academy but she was fairly sure Aerith hadn't come from one either.

"Its sad how much they've declined," Aerith would sigh wistfully, "You used to see them all the time in the forests, you know. They built quite a thriving civilisation, in their own way. Of course, that wasn't just here, and I imagine they're all found somewhere decent to hide..."

"You sound like you've seen a real one."

"Well, not actually me in person, of course," she sighed, "It's... one of those things I can't really explain. I don't understand it myself."

"How are you liking the view from up here?" Tifa changed the subject, unsure if she'd said something to upset the other woman, or possibly given her too much of a clue what her present would be. Aerith could be remarkably shrewd.

"Its lovely! The wind is so close, so loud and clear," she beamed, closing her eyes.

"I almost lost my lunch when I first went up," admitted Tifa, "Although I'm not sure if I'm more scared of the height or the thought of trusting something audited by Shinra's Health and Safety team while I'm this high up."

"Thank you for putting that idea into my mind when we're halfway up already, Tifa," she said. The other woman was about to apologise but saw the good-natured humour in her wry smile. 

"So, um, got your eye on a chocobo?" 

"I wouldn't know their personalities until I actually saw them and looked them in the eye, would I?"

"You're probably right, there's a lot more to whether a bird's gonna win than just strength and speed, you need a good temperament too!"

"I'm good with birds," said Aerith, "I wouldn't know the first thing about racing them, but in their everyday life, a happy, healthy chocobo is a fast chocobo."

"Talking of birds, I'm hungry, what should we eat when we get there?"

"Um... something we don't usually have?" Aerith suggested, "Do they have anything unique to the Gold Saucer? I'm not actually eating birds," she added, "I feel like something sweet, anyway."

"Well, we're gonna be the sweetest things there," she cackled, "And don't worry, nobody's gonna eat chocobo if they can get hold of better meat. I'll find us something nice to eat."

Replying with another of her warm smiles, Aerith went back to dreamily staring out of the window.


End file.
